Flexible container devices comprising a softened P.V.C. pouch provided with a connector hose are extant in the prior art. The pouches of these devices are filled with a liquid, e.g. an infusion liquid, and are packed in an outer patch which is put under light vacuum. Thereafter, the devices are batch autoclaved.
The design of the instant flexible container seeks to eliminate in a reliable way as many of the sources of error in use of the prior art flexible container devices as can reasonably be eliminated and, moreover, the instant invention seeks to permit the patient to assemble as much of the flexible container device as possible without assistance. The object of the invention, therefore, is to eliminate the more complicated design aspects of prior flexible container devices and provide a system that is straight-forward and which can be optimally operated in a non-cumbersome way.